


Best laid plans

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby-Making, Conception, F/M, Leia loves to ask Ben about his sex life, Leia wants those grandkids, Modern Era, Pregnancy, Rey's horny, Reylo - Freeform, Wedding Night, ben's horny, everyone's horny, freak events of nature, not a free hotel room in town, the calm before the storm, wouldn't you know it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Leia hounds Ben and Rey for grandkids, so they concoct a revenge plot consisting of them having very loud sex in Ben's childhood bedroom. Jokes on them, as it's a day when Rey messes up her birth control.~~~So I mixed the above prompt with a wedding fic I had already mostly written and viola! A few minor differences which you'll see as we go along, but I hope it's still as much fun <3
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Best laid plans

Rey slings her leg over his as she rolls, sighing into his chest as she stares at the shiny engagement ring on her finger.

‘Hey fiancé’ she grins through fluttering lashes.

Ben gently tugs her leg higher over him, leaning in to whisper back ‘Hey fiancé’

His hand travels under the covers and down her side, working its way under her sleep shirt until she halts him in his tracks.

‘ _Oh no_. Not for 12 months you don’t’

Swatting his hand away Ben freezes, stunned like a deer in the headlights.

‘I’m sorry _what?’_

Rey tries to ease his mind, running a hand through his soft, dark hair. It’s getting longer now, and she’ll certainly miss tugging on it. But it’s only 12 months she tells herself.

_Only. 12. Months._

‘Oh, did I forget to mention that? You like a challenge, right?’

Ben’s eyes narrow and he takes a deep breath before releasing it. He _loves_ a challenge, but he’s already sure he’s not going to like this one.

~~~

‘One week to go. You guys organised yet or what?’

It’s a week before the wedding and the Solo’s have assembled their nearest and dearest at _Uncle Lando’s_ for one last hurrah party before the big day. And seeing as Ben and Rey have decided to elope, for Han and Leia they feel it’s really the least they can do.

Rey turns to Ben, shrugging as Han passes the large bowl of salad across the outdoor table. ‘I think so?’

As much as Ben hates parties of pretty much _any kind_ , he’s surprisingly enjoying this one. For now. He’s sure his mother is about to ruin it. He can see that gleam in her eye, and he knows it’s coming.

Leia grabs another steak before passing the plate along. ‘It’s taken you two long enough, so I’d _hope_ you’re organised’

There it is. First quip of the night. He’s sure there’ll be more.

‘So, will you be trying on your wedding night? I’m still waiting on those grandkids you know, and I’m not getting any younger’

‘Mom _please_ ’

‘Oh, Benjamin, don’t be so prudish. I swear I raised you better than that’

Ben groans, rolling his eyes while attempting to sink as far down in his seat as he can go. His mother can be so embarrassing sometimes.

No. Not sometimes. All the time.

 _As if_ they want to discuss making babies at a dinner party in their honour in front of their closest family and friends. Add in the fact that he and Rey have been all but celibate for 12 months and he’s about to burst as it is.

The last thing he needs is a _reminder_ of that. One more week is absolutely _all_ he can take.

Rey shrugs again, smiling at Ben in an attempt to calm him down. She knows this topic is a sore point between he and his mother. ‘We’re not sure yet. Maybe?’

She doesn’t mind discussing this so much – certainly not as much as her husband-to-be does. It’s normal for a mother to want her son to pass on his genes, isn’t it? So she usually takes the questioning in her stride.

Someone has to.

Ben being Han and Leia’s only child it makes sense to Rey why she’s so keen for grandchildren. And to be honest, she’d be a great grandmother. She’s rich, after all…think of all the gifts!

Rey’s also happy to talk about sex, even in a roundabout way, because it’s the most action they’ve been getting lately. All of their own doing of course.

It’s been a fun 12 months – teasing and flirting with each other because they’d made a commitment – but Rey is relieved the time is nearing its end. She adores oral, but she wants Ben inside her again.

She had no idea she’d miss it as much as she has _._

‘If you have any troubles, I can recommend a _great_ fertility specialist’ Leia continues on. ‘She’s a really good friend and I’m sure she’d be happy to help’

‘ _Mom_ , can you just leave it? This isn’t the time or the place’

‘I’m only trying to help, Ben’

‘Well maybe give us a chance to actually _try_ first??’

‘Fine. If that’s how you’re going to be, then I won’t mention it again’

Ben wishes that were true, but he knows the minute she gets him alone inside the house it’ll be the first thing she brings up.

He’d lay money on it.

~~~

He’s lucky he _didn’t_ lay money on it because once the house is all but empty and he’s in the kitchen washing up while Rey’s upstairs in the bathroom, Leia’s loitering suspiciously.

She’s pretending to clean up, but most of it is done already and now she’s simply wiping surfaces that are already clean.

Ben braces himself.

‘So…is Rey on the pill? Or does she have an implant? I hear they’re all the rage at the moment’

He releases a loud sigh to hopefully get the point across. That’s really personal information and plus it’s really none of her business. He probably should try and make that clearer, even though he’s tried every possible solution already.

‘Mom, can we just…not? I just wanna get this done and head home to bed. It’s been a long night’

Leia leans back against the bench next to the sink as Ben finishes the last of the dishes. ‘Why don’t you like talking about this? I don’t see what the big deal is’

‘Because’

‘Because why? It’s a normal, natural thing you know. People have been having _sex_ and making babies for centuries’ She emphasises the word as if he’s childish and maybe he is sometimes?

At least this time he can have a chuckle. ‘I know that, but Rey and I haven’t. We just wanna get married and then worry about that. Maybe a few years down the track’

That’s obviously _not_ what his mother was hoping to hear.

‘A few years down the track?? Ben, sometimes it doesn’t just happen _like that’_ She clicks her fingers to get her point across. ‘We tried for ages to have you. We did all the right things, having sex at all the right times in all the right positions-‘

‘Oh lord _._ I really don’t wanna picture you and Dad fucking’

‘ _Language_ ’

‘Sorry, but you started this’

‘I’m just saying, it might take a few years to get pregnant and well, you’re not getting any younger’

‘Seriously? I’m 29, _mother._ I’m not exactly ancient’

‘No, you’re not. But sperm quality decreases each year and-‘

He finally stops washing, sudsy hands resting on the front of the sink as he turns to look at her. ‘Are you _really_ now talking to me about my sperm?’

Rey enters then, catching the tail end of the conversation. She sidles up to Ben, wrapping her arms around his waist to rest her head on his back. ‘Who’s talking about your sperm?’

‘I am’ Leia quips at the same time Ben says ‘ _no one_ ’

‘Well, I _like_ your sperm’ Rey laughs, grimacing when he turns to glare at her.

Oops.

‘Oh my god. Look, if you and Mom wanna have this conversation, fine’ he groans. ‘But I’m out. I’ll be in the lounge with Dad. We really should get going soon anyway’

He shakes his head, wipes his hands on the closest tea-towel, kisses Rey’s cheek then storms out to the lounge, groaning as he sinks down on the couch opposite his father.

It’s clear to Han from his son’s huffing that the kitchen conversation hadn’t gone well. That’s why he was smart and left before it started.

‘Alright. What did she say now?’

If anyone understands how annoying his mother can be, it’s his father.

‘She won’t give up on this fuckin’ baby thing’

‘Oh. That’

‘I swear if I don’t give her a grandchild soon, she’ll disown me’

‘She’s just excited, that’s all’

‘She can be excited and not ask me about it every 10 minutes. And mentioning my sperm decreasing or…whatever? It’s really not helping’

‘You know your mother. Once she gets a hold of something, she doesn’t let go easily’

He _does_ know that, all too well.

‘She’s probably giving Rey the third degree right now, maybe I should go and rescue her?’

‘Rey can hold her own’

He’s right, she always handles this better than he does. With any luck she’ll tell his mother everything and he won’t have to.

He can only hope.

~~~

Ben crawls into bed once they’re home and comfortable in their own apartment once again, holding the covers back for her to hop in.

‘Hope Mom didn’t hassle you too much? She’s so obsessed with this damn baby’

Rey removes her earrings and hair tie, shaking her hair free before sliding in next to him, glad to be in bed at last. It’s been a big day, although an enjoyable one.

‘Babe, please don’t damn our baby before it’s even born’

‘Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that’

‘I know, I was only teasing. She’s just excited, that’s all. But you know, she gave me some good advice actually. She’s a font of knowledge’

‘She certainly _thinks_ she is’

‘No, really. She told me how hard it was for them to conceive‘

‘Ugh. Do I wanna hear this?’

‘You really are a prude’ she teases, but it probably wasn’t the right thing to say right now.

‘I’m no fuckin’ prude, babe. We talk about sex stuff all the time. And our sex life is fine, isn’t it?’

‘Of course it is, I was only mucking around. It’s hard to talk about that stuff with your parents, I get that. I’m just saying, don’t discount _all_ her advice because it might come in handy one day. That’s all’

Snuggling down, Ben curls into her side and inhales what remains of her perfume. It’s his favourite one, too. He wonders if she wore it just for him?

Spooning is hard these days when they can’t go all the way, but he’s managed to learn to restrain himself. Unfortunately, his cock doesn’t always get the memo but it seems to be behaving tonight.

‘If you say so. You know I’ll pretty much do anything you say anyway’

‘Mm. I do like that about you. Now get some sleep, we’ve got a big day tomorrow’

They have. It’s their final rehearsal before the ceremony.

Ben can’t wait for Rey to become his wife. He’s been looking forward to it since the day they got engaged and now it’s almost a reality.

‘Ok. Night sweetheart’

‘Night babe’

~~~

**_The night before the wedding_ **

‘We’ll just have to cancel. How can this be happening?!’

Tears prick Rey’s eyes even though she tries to fight them off. Ben’s perched on the end of the hotel bed, staring out the window lost in thought. They’d planned a Hawaiian wedding and now that wouldn’t be happening, so they were in _desperate_ need of a plan B at the absolute last minute.

‘Maybe we could ask for our apartment back?’

‘Ben, we _can’t_ ’

It seems like such a simple idea, but there’s no way they can cancel now. Rey knew renting their apartment for 6 weeks while they were away wasn’t ideal, but the chance to make some extra cash from some desperate friends was too good an opportunity to pass up.

How were they to know there’d be a freak volcano eruption leaving them stranded with no flights in or out of Hawaii??

Right now it feels like that might be the _only eruption_ happening on their wedding night the way they’re going!

Unfortunately Hawaii was just not on the cards now, at least for a week or more until the clean-up was complete, and that all depended on how much damage there’d be. They had no way of knowing for sure.

And postponing the ceremony was definitely _not_ on the cards. They’d waited so long for this day they were going to go ahead regardless. Thankfully their local chapel had been available at late notice and they’d had to make do with making an emergency booking for tomorrow.

They were determined to make it a good day though, regardless of the circumstances.

Rey sighs deeply, taking a seat beside her future hubby. ‘I don’t want to say it but-‘

Ben can’t even bear to hear it. But he knows she’s right, before she even says it.

‘-you know there’s only one real place we can go’

Ben’s groan is frustrated and resigned, but it’s inevitable. He’s gone over and over this in his head in the hours since they found out and it’s the only feasible option. As much as he may hate it.

He feebly attempts to talk himself out of it. ‘Maybe there’s another hotel? Just one room? That’s all we need. God, I’d even sleep in the lobby if I had to’

It’s a stupid thought though. They’d been incredibly lucky to even get _this one_ for one night.

‘Nope’ Rey’s quick to shake her head. ‘There’s that massive conference in town, remember? Everything is booked out. We’ve tried that already’

‘Rose & Finn’s?’

‘They have a 2-week old, Ben. We can’t impose’

‘That’s fair. How about the moon? I hear that’s available?’

That makes his wife-to-be laugh at least. ‘Well, if you can get us there, I’m willing’

Ben rests his hand on her thigh while they’re mulling it over and without even thinking it creeps slowly upwards. They both find themselves staring down at it.

It’s now close to 12 months without sex and they’re equally ready to burst.

‘We have to. We have no choice’

A third groan, and Ben realises all the groaning in the world ain’t gonna change a thing.

‘My parents it is then’

Rey offers her own resigned smile. ‘Your parents it is’

~~~~

From the break of dawn until dusk, their wedding day is the best day ever.

Ben twirls Rey around the dance floor as they grin from ear to ear, newly announced as husband and wife. He pulls her up, holding her tight against his chest as he leans in to whisper against her ear. He knows it always sends a chill straight down her spine and he may aswell get the foreplay happening early.

‘I cannot _wait_ to finally take you tonight’

‘Take me where?’ Rey stares up at him, all innocent like.

‘In bed. On the floor’ he whispers as they sway, the laugh that escapes him pure evil. ‘Bent over the kitchen counter. Wherever’

Rey moans softly, but she can’t help but squash his perfect dream with a healthy dose of reality.

‘Would that be…your parents’ kitchen counter?’

‘ _Fuck_ ’

~~~~

Following his parents inside Ben hands their bags to Han, scooping his new wife up to bridal carry her over the threshold of the miniscule apartment.

The Solo’s had recently sold the family home he’d grown up in to downsize to a new apartment with less upkeep, but Ben had blocked from his mind _just how small_ it was.

He’d also forgotten to tell Rey.

‘Ben, put me down’ his blushing bride giggles, slapping him playfully when her heeled feet hit the floor. ‘This isn’t our house, you know’

‘Sorry. Just felt right… _wifey_ ’

‘Mm, well _husband_. I appreciate the thought’

It’s fun calling each other wifey and husband. She has other nicknames for Ben, but she certainly won’t be using _those_ in front of her new in-laws.

Leia is fussing already the way Ben knew she would. She leads them upstairs, Rey’s eyes widening in horror as it sinks in their bedroom for their wedding night is smack-bang next door to his parents’ room.

_Of course it would be._

She smiles sweetly as Leia explains where things are, dying a little on the inside. She’d committed to 12 months without sex with the understanding she’d be able to bang her husband to kingdom come on their wedding night-

 _This_ is not exactly what she had in mind.

The room is small, the bed looks old yet comfortable enough and yes, you guessed it – the headboard backs onto the adjoining bedroom wall.

When Leia leaves them to it, closing the door behind her, Rey wants to cry. She flops back on the bed with a dramatic groan and Ben joins her, the two of them lying on their backs to stare aimlessly at the ceiling.

After a long moment of silence, the bed begins to move back and forth.

S _queak_  
Squeak  
Squeak

Rey frowns, turning her head to see Ben shifting his body back and forth to make the bed move. He turns his head to give her a resigned look and she loses it.

Then he does too.

‘ _Oh god_. What the hell?’ They must really look like a couple of idiots.

He does it some more and it only makes her laugh more. It’s late, she’s a little exhausted and everything is always 10 times funnier this late at night. Ben really is such a dork. She really does love him.

‘Mom probably did this on purpose, you know?’ Ben muses, hands now neatly clasped over his stomach. He looks _fuckin’ hot_ in that suit and Rey wants to get her hands on him.

‘Meaning?’

‘Knowing my mother, she would’ve put this squeaky bed here so she could hear _precisely_ what we get up to tonight. Make sure we’re workin’ on those fuckin’ grandkids’

Rey laughs again, rolling over to prop herself on her elbow. ‘Do you really think she would?’

Ben props up to face her. ‘Yup, it’s exactly the kind of thing she would do. She loves sex. Loves to talk about it, loves to ask me how our sex life is’ he groans, shuddering. ‘This is right up her alley. In fact, she probably organised that damn volcano too just so we’d end up here’

Rey cracks up, mulling over this information for a minute or two while Ben stares at her.

He’s right - Leia is exceptionally comfortable talking about sex, especially at some of the many family dinners they’d attended over the years. Or maybe she just loved the way Ben’s ears blushed when she asked him? Rey loved that herself.

‘I can see your mind ticking’ Ben remarks as an evil smirk breaks out on Rey’s face. Sometimes she can be so devious. He adores that side of her.

‘Mhm’ she nods.

‘So, tell me. What are you thinking?’

‘I’m thinking, _Benjamin_ ’ she coos, knowing he secretly loves being called by his full name, especially by her and especially when she says it so seductively. ‘That if she wants to hear what’s going on, then we should make sure she does’

She wiggles her eyebrows for added effect and Ben’s eyes go wide as he takes this information in.

‘Put on a little show you reckon?’ he smirks.

‘Oh it’ll be no show. It’ll all be real. It’s been 12 months after all’ she winks.

_True._

‘I just mean, we shouldn’t try and be quiet’

‘Huh’ Ben nods. ‘I like the way you think, wifey. You can be quite devious when you want to be’

‘Husband...you have _no idea_ '

**Author's Note:**

> Leia should be careful what she wishes for...  
> You know the drill people!! Oh, btw, I adore you all. Every single one of you Xxx


End file.
